


I'm So Confused, Can't Choose, What Does It All Mean?

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe in which Scud doesn't betray Blade. Instead, he runs from both Blade and Reinhardt and soon establishes his own vamp-hunting crew. Reinhardt is furious at his flight and orders him brought to him. None of the team are willing to let him be taken away after all that he's done for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Redemption or revenge: it's all the same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833612) by [Cheryl1964](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964). 



Scud shook his head as he moved with purpose to his workshop. He wasn't going to betray Blade. He couldn't tell Blade either about what had happened. He pulled out a flashdrive and started downloading all of his plans and blueprints and also Whistler's. Everytime a password came up, he entered it. It was done in fifteen minutes. He pocketed the flashdrive and then moved to his room. He grabbed his army duffelbag and started to fill it with his clothes, shoes, the actual books that he owned, a picture on the table by his bed of his mom and him on his tenth birthday, and then the box of Krispy Kremes. He grabbed a piece of paper and began scribbling a note. When he was done, he taped it to the monitor of the biggest computer in his workshop. He started to run. He ran until he collasped on a bench by a bus stop several miles outside of town.

 

"Hello, sir," A middle-aged woman smiled at him. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed."

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to decide where I'm gonna go." He smiled back.

 

"Why not North Carolina? I have a ticket that goes straight to there. I was going to go, but my nephew fell sick with the flu and his parents aren't going to be back for a few more weeks. Later than when they should've got here." She said. "I hate for it to go to waste."

 

"Why not, I'm looking to start over anyway." He said as he gratefully accepted the ticket. "Thank you ma'am." He smiled.

 

"No problem. Take care of yourself." She waved as the bus came.

 

"I will. Don't worry." Scud boarded the bus and settled into a seat by the window. As the bus pulled out, he saw Blade and Whistler walking by. He closed his eyes and began to think of what he was going to do. Settling in a small town wasn't bad. He used to live in one before his mom died. Get a good job, make friends, hell, a name change wouldn't be bad. Sandford, he had heard about it. A small one horse town, growing, companies opening up and wanting workers, nice people from what his uncle had said. He'd give there a try.

 

* * *

 

 

"Scud!" Blade called as they entered the warehouse-slash-head quarters-slash-home. There was no answer. "Scud?" Blade yelled louder. Still no answer. "Not fucking kidding, answer me if your here!" Blade yelled even louder. Still no answer. He walked to the workshop with Whistler. It was untouched and his weed was still there. They checked his room. It looked like he had taken all of his important things like clothes, shoes, and that picture he always kept nearby. The Krispy Kreme box was even missing. Something wasn't right. They searched the entire place and couldn't find Scud. They went back to the workshop.

 

"Where the hell is that little shit? His doughnuts are gone, but his weed isn't. His clothes, shoes, and that damn picture are gone, things in the worshop are untouched." Whistler said. Blade noticed that a piece of paper was taped to the computer screen and had 'B & W' written on it. He grabbed it and read it.

 

 

_B & W-_

 

_Couldn't take it anymore._

  
_P_ _acked up and left._

_Made a copy of every plan and shit, but left everything untouched._

_Kick Reinhardt's ass for me._

_And Chupa's and Damaskinos'_

_you have no idea how at peace that'll make me feel._

_By the time you read this,_

_I'll be long gone._

_Don't come looking for me._

 

_-Scud_

 

_P.S.- Neither of you better fucking die._

 

 

"The little shit _left_?!" Whistler yelled. "What the hell!"

 

"There's something wrong with this. What couldn't he take anymore?" Blade mused. "Why would Chupa's, Reinhardt's, and Damaskinos' asses being kicked make him feel at peace? Why should we not come looking for him?"

 

"Good point." Whistler said. Blade wondered what was going on in the weapon's tech's head. There had always been something he wasn't saying. Blade suspected him from the start. What was Scud going through?

 

* * *

 

 

Scud stretched as he got off the bus. It was sunny and warm in Sandford. He smiled. He had some money in his pocket.  Enough for a small apartment, a cell phone, and food. He needed food. He'd eat, look for an apartment, and then apply for jobs. He went to McDonalds. After a few hours, he managed to rent a small apartment in Tramway, near the movie theater too, applied for an electrical-matienice job at a local power plant, bought a phone and was now unpacking. He smiled. It felt nice, being able to just walk around town not worrying that a vamp would attack him or the Bloodpack would jump his bones.He was getting hungry again. Dinner time Scud smiled. He grabbed his key and walked out to go to a Japanese place down the road. He ordered and ate. The food was really good. After dinner, he began to walk back to his appartment when he saw a girl, looked no older than fourteen or fifteen, being pulled into the shadows. The streetlamps' light glinted off a pair of fangs. Scud saw a piece of wood laying on the ground. Without thinking, he picked it up, ran after the Suckhead and teen, and then staked the bastard through the heart. The girl was watching with stunned horror at the pile of ash.

 

"So, Vampires are real, huh?" She muttered.

 

"Much as I hate to admit it, yeah." Scud muttered.

 

"Great." She groaned. "Just my luck. First my aunt and uncle get a divorce, then my entire family besides myself and two cousins are killed, and now I was about to become vampire chow." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "You a vamp hunter?"

 

"Nah, used to be a weapon's tech for one though. Moved here to get away from the vamps. Guess that just aint happening." Scud shook his head.

 

"I'm Evelyn-Genesis O'Patrick, by the way, most people call me Hawkeye or Google, though." She looked at him.

 

"Getting my name changed legally, but until then, I'm Joshua Frohmeyer, everyone calls me Scud." Scud said.

 

"Like Josh better." She shrugged. "So, I have a ways till I get home, wanna make sure I get there without being vampire chow?" She said.

 

"Might as well." He shrugged.

 

"So, Josh, I can call you Josh right?" She said as they began walking.

 

"Yeah, last guy to call me that, well, he can't find me now, but I hope he listened to me when I said to not try to find me." Scud shrugged. "He was the vamp hunter."

 

"I get ya." She said. "You have a job yet?"

 

"Applied for one at Lee Power. Waiting for a response." He said.

 

"What you gonna do there?" She asked.

 

"Electrical Matenice." Scud replied.

 

"My dad used to do that at UNC Chapel Hill's power plant." She smiled. "That's a job with definite shortages in workers. Always, the companies don't wanna let them go. My bet is, you'll get the job."

 

"Thanks." Scud smiled. "You go to school around here?"

 

"Yep. Grace Christian School, the Sandford one not Raliegh. They're stuck up." She chuckled. "Kicks our asses in tennis though." Scud could feel a connection to this teen. She was alot like him as a kid before the orphanage, before the johns, before Damaskinos, before his messed up life could get messed up. They talked all the way to her house. She was a nice kid. They said good night and then he walked back to his apartment. He fell asleep quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

Blade was pacing around the room. Something wasn't adding up. He didn't know what was going through Scud's head, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought that Scud had been kidnapped by suckheads or their familiars. Explains why the weed was left. Scud went through Krispy Kremes like The Flash with a sugar rush, explains the missing Krispy Kreme box. Maybe he was outside, and they nabbed him. Explains the untouched workshop. What he couldn't explain was the missing clothes, shoes, and picture. He growled in frustration. Scud couldn't really protect himself from vampires. Lover not a fighter. Blade admitted to himself that he was worried for the kid. Whistler walked into the room.

 

"Really hate to interrupt your little blame suckheads for Scud's disappearance session. He really did pack up and get the hell outta Dodge." Whistler showed him some security footage. It was Scud collapsing on a bus stop bench and conversation with a middle-aged woman. They couldn't hear what was being said, but it showed Scud being handed a bus ticket and boarding the newly arrived bus. Blade was silent. The theory of him being nabbed from the warehouse was out. Chasing him maybe? That seemed good. Also, he was too in a scramble to get the hell outta there that the weed might've slipped his mind.

 

"This is still too sketchy. What the hell is going on?" Blade growled in irritation.

 

"Beats me Eric, but there is something weird up." Whistler said.

 

* * *

 

Scud woke up that morning to a phone call from Lee Power.

 

"Is this Mr. Frohmeyer?" A female voice asked.

 

"Yes ma'am, this is he." He said.

 

"You have gotten the job. Your training begins at seven a.m. Monday morning. We look forward to seeing you." She said.

 

"Thank you, ma'am. I will be there." Scud grinned. He got up and noticed it was ten a.m. "Breakfast time." He grinned. He walked down to the Jackson Brothers near the greenhouse.

 

"Josh!" Evelyn-Genesis ran up to him. "Mornin." She grinned.

 

"Mornin, E-G, mind if I call you that?" Scud said.

 

"Different. I like it." She grinned. "So, any feedback about the job?"

 

"Just got a call from them. Training starts on Monday." He grins.

 

"Knew it, plus I let slip a bit to them." She winked. "Mom was the Industry Services Manager of Central Carolina Community College. She worked with indtries in Chatam, Lee, and Harnett counties."

 

"Thanks. Really needed the job." He gave her a hug.

 

"No problemo." She grinned. They talked for a bit while they ate. "Fun as this has been, I gotta get to tennis practice. Catch you later?" She grinned.

 

"Yeah later." Scud waved as she left. He explored the town, finding where everything was. It was about nine that night when he ran into E-G again. It was a similar situation as the night before, except it was two vamps instead of one and two kids instead of one. They each grabbed a peice of wood and dispatched the vamps.

 

"You guys okay?" She asked the stunned two. "I'm Evelyn-Genesis and this is Joshua."

 

"Yeah... I think so. I'm Asher and this is my cousin, Danielle." The guy said.

 

"You know, this is the second time we've run into vamps in two nights. We should start a hunting team." Evelyn-Genesis mused.

 

"Once you've seen the vamps world, you're stuck in it for life, no matter how far you run. Might as well. B sure would laugh his ass off at it." Scud shrugged.

 

"May we be in it? Like you said we're stuck here, in this world. Might as well clean house." The cousins said.

 

"Go ahead. We can head to my place since it's closer." Evelyn-Genesis grinned.

 

"Okay." The two said.

 

"I'll meet you guys over there. I've got a flash drive with all sorts of plans for tools to kill suckheads with at my apartment. I'll get it and headon over." Scud said.

 

"Meet you there." They nodded. Scud ran to his aparment and grabbed the flashdrive. He then ran to E-G's house and grinned when he saw them waiting on the deck. 

 

"We have a laptop." E-G slid the computer to Scud. He put the flashdrive in and began downloading everything, punching in passwords when neseccary. 

 

"Do we need a name? Like the Avenger or some crap?" Asher asked.

 

"Could, B, W, and I never did." Scud shrugged.

 

"We need new names, like codenames." E-G said. "And, Josh, you said you were changing your name. What will it be?"

 

"Eric, Eric Whistler." He said without hesitation. A tribute to Blade and Whistler.

 

"I like Phantom as your codename. None of us could hear you. Neither could the suckheads apparently until you staked them." E-G said. "I thought that they could dectect heartbeats."

 

"They can. Don't know what's different. Always heard it before." Scud frowned. Maybe it was because he stopped being a coward. He started actually fighting.

 

"You said your last name was Frohmeyer, right?" E-G suddenly frowned.

 

"Yeah, why?" Scud said.

 

"Sunuvabitch." E-G ran inside and returned with a book. "The Frohmeyers were a family of assassins. They only killed the truely wicked and brought the evil to justice. Blessed with abilities from the Norse, Germanic, and Celtic dieties, supossedly. Later blessed by the Catholic missionaries when they protected them from a group of raiding soldiers. These abilities included high levels of intellegence, more so than the smartest of tutors, extremely good eyesight and aim, think 40/40, the ability to become undected, when being brave and fighting evil like their family does. You inherited those blessings. This is an extreme advantage to anyone whose side you are on." E-G looked up from the book. "The Frohmeyers were nearly wiped out by suckheads because of their being their greatest enemy. You are one of the last, if not _the_ last, Frohmeyer. You need to change your name before you do anything else. If they figure this out, then you'll be hunted."

 

"Already am." Scud sighed. "I was Damaskinos, a very prominent vampire, familiar. I ran from the mission he had me do. I'm going to be hunted soon." He said.

 

"You just need to fight evil and they can't find you." E-G said. "Also, we're with you. They're not gonna get you." She grinned.

 

"So, Eric, what should our team name be?" Danielle grinned.

 

"Night's Blade." He said. "We operate under the cover of night, and blade is a reference to the most famed weapon throughout history. The Sword of Babylon. More often than not before guns, the death was caused by blades. We are going to be the blade to help carry out the death of the suckheads."

 

"I like it." E-G said. "Around back, I have my uncle's stuff to make swords and shit. You can make some."

 

"Yeah." He grinned. "I'll make some of these others like the UV grenades. Best thing."

 

"Sweet. So, Evelyn-Genesis, what's your codename?" Asher asked.

 

"Hawkeye." She replied without blinking. "You guys?"

 

"Shadowstrike." Danielle smiled. "My favorite X-Man is not a real canon character. She's..."

 

"A fancharacter I made last year." E-G grinned.

 

"You're Hexenjagger?!" She nearly squealed.

 

"The one and only." E-G grinned.

 

"Sweet!" She actually squealed. "I'm good with using that, right?"

 

"Of course." E-G grinned. "I'm glad you liked her. Asher, yours?"

 

"Night Scourge." He said.

 

"Now that that is settled, I'm going to explain to you how the vampire community works." Scud said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric= Scud. Except for a Blade and Whistler scene. Then Eric= Blade.

Eric pushed the welder's mask up as he examined the piece of titanium-aluminum alloy he just cut. It was for a short sword for E-G. It looked perfect. He glanced at the already completed weapons for the rest of the Night's Blade. Swords, mostly knives, UV grenades (E-G actually managed to get enough parts and shit for him to make those), a few wooden stakes, and silver bullets. He began using the old blacksmith's method of making swords. They were the strongest weapons. It went on for a while until it was as strong as it was gonna get. He grinned as he placed the hilt on it and secured it. It was exactly like a sword she had seen on the internet that she had wanted. He began engraving celtic knots and celtic designs on it. When that was done, he glanced outside. It was getting dark. In a bit, they'd be going on their first hunt. He picked up all the weapons and went inside E-G's house after closing the workshop door.

 

"What weapons do you have?" Danielle asked.

 

"UV grenades, stakes, silver bullets, swords, and knives." He replied. He handed them out. E-G looked so thrilled with her sword.

 

"Eric, I love you." She said with the biggest smile ever. "I don't really care that you were a familiar or a spy on the Daywalker."

 

"Thanks." Eric smiled. "So, we have a nest down the road from here. We'll hit there first and then the streets."

 

"Sounds like a plan." Asher said. They then slipped out and made their way to the nest.

 

"I'm gonna toss a UV grenade in." Hawkeye murmmered. She pulled out a grenade, pushed in the button, and tossed it through the open window. There were screams and a big flash of light.

 

"We need really good sunglasses. We don't protect our eyes, we'll go blind." Phantom said as he pulled out his sword. It was a katakana. _Won't B get a kick outta this?_ Phantom smirked. They entered the room. There were ashes everywhere. They began their sweep of the nest, staking and cutting off suckhead's heads. Within an hour, it was clear. Phantom pulled out a can of spraypaint and painted the 'glyph' of the Night's Blade. It was more like the insignia like S.H.I.E.L.D.'s from Marvel instead of a true glyph. It was a full moon with a sword in the center. Any suckheads that would come here would know of the Night's Blade. They went through the streets, killing suckheads until the sun came up. Word of the Night's Blade had begun to spread. And of the Phantom, who no vampire could sense.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Eric. Listen to this. In a small town of North Carolina, a very prominent industry owner, Simon Hayes owner of Hayes Machinery, was found murdered in a back alley. There are no suspects. The only wounds are to small holes in his neck." Whistler looked up. "Sound like a suckhead."

 

"It does." Blade nodded.

 

"We'll find Scud. He's probably just hiding out in friend's from before this house." Whistler sighed. "The little shit might even be in the next town over."

 

"Something just doesn't add up, even with the most likely possibility of him being chased." Blade replied.

 

* * *

 

"So, the suckheads are getting uneasy?" Eric asked one day, a month after they began their clean sweep.

 

"Yeah." E-G smirked. "Terrified of the Night's Blade. Pretty sure we'll be Daywalker status in North Carolina within the week." She pulled out her iPod.

 

"Wouldn't be a kick if B and W come to check us out?" Eric laughed. Then he grew serious. "If they do come, I need o be able to hide."

 

"Don't sweat it. I have temporary hair dye. Used it for Halloween last year. It'll turn your hair blood red." E-G waved. "You could be male Merida."

 

"Could we do it now?" Eric asked. "Also changing my normal accent, got an idea?"

 

"Yeah, let's go. Southern, like us. Use my version of talking." She said. "I wouldn't be surprised if they came down to check after Mr. Simon was vampire chow."

 

"Me neither." Eric sighed. E-G helped him dye his hair. Then, she made sure he had the perfect accent. It was hard to recognize him now, he had tanned a bit from being outside alot more, his hair was drastically different, cut short, and he had gone cold turkey from his pot which he left by accident at the warhouse.

 

"There. You blend in perfectly." She grinned. "Now, should the Daywalker come, it might be impossible to identify you."

 

"Thanks. Come on. A and D are waiting for us so we can plan out our next nest." Eric smiled. They fell into a routine. Kill suckheads at night, be normal citizens by day, act like a family. Evelyn-Genesis was excelling in school, especially english, science, and social studies. Eric was a hard worker, so he was getting raises and promotions. Asher and Danielle were doing well in school. This continued for a year. Soon, Evelyn-Genesis, Asher, and Danielle had their driver's liscence.

 

* * *

 

 

A month after Simon Hayes was drained by a vampire, Blade and Whistler went after Reinhardt. It went well, until he called for reinforcements. Too many suckheads for the two to handle finally subdueded.

 

"Where's your little weapon's tech?" Reinhardt laughed.

 

"Wouldn't tell you if I knew." Blade growled.

 

"Scud was Damaskinos' familiar all this time. He sent him to spy on you, now, where is he? I know you did something to him." Reinhardt snarled.

 

"Liar." Whistler snapped.

 

"I've been onto Scud since the beginning." Blade said. "But, we haven't done anything to him. He just disappeared."

 

"Then he ran. That bitch." Reinhardt snarled. "LIGHTHAMMER! CHUPA!" The two vampires snapped to look at him.

 

"Yes, sir?" Chupa said.

 

"Find Scud. Bring him to me. I do not care what state he is in. Just bring him to me, alive." He snarled. "Do whatever you have to."

 

"Yes, sir." They said evilly.

 

"You touch him you die." Blade yelled after them. They laughed.

 

"Damaskinos said that we could do whatever we wanted to him if he became uncooporative. He ran. He's fair game." Chupa said, sadistically. Blade became even more worried for Scud's safety. Reinhardt threw them into a prison.

 

"So, the little shit was a spy and he bolted, knowing the consequences." Whistler said. "Kid's got balls."

 

"Balls won't save him now. He better be better at running and hiding than at his engineering." Blade said.

 

"... The Night's Blade?" one of their guards said.

 

"Who hasn't? I mean, come on? Their leader, The Phantom. They say he's another Daywalker. No one can hear him coming. The humans they can, but him?" the other said.

 

"I hope they don't come here. Sure this Daywalker and old man are dangerous, especially with the familiar's help. But the familiar didn't fight, he just made weapons. I heard that all of these guys are killing machines and that they all make the weapons. They even revisit the nests they cleared out!" Blade and Whistler listened closely to the coversation. Some new suckhead hunting team. One that they are scared of. A possible Daywalker?

 

"What about that girl?" the second guard said.

 

"Which one? Hawkeye or Shadowstrike?" the other said.

 

"Hawkeye. She has connections all over! They don't have a shortage of supplies to make and fix whatever they need! And her blade?"

 

"The Celtic Purge. Nothing escapes it!"

 

"The Phantom. All they see is hair the color of blood, used to be light brown, and piercing blue eyes before they're ash!"

 

"He is definately scary." Blade and Whistler turned to each as the guards trailed off in their conversation.

 

"The Night's Blade?" Whistler said. "Unique. They have a leader, The Phantom, and at least two others, girls, Hawkeye and Shadowstrike."

 

"All suckhead killers and apparently really good at it." Blade frowned. "Wonder where they opperate."

 

* * *

 

 

Asher and Danielle walked on their way to Evelyn-Genesis's house for their team meeting before their sweep. Before they could even step foot out of Sandford, they were attacked by Lighthammer and Chupa.

 

"So this is Shadowstrike and Night Scourge, two of the Night's Blade?" Lighthammer smirked.

 

"I was expecting more of a challenge." Chupa laughed. Danielle pulled out a can of garlic-spray. Asher slipped a stake out of his jacket pocket. They attacked. Chupa and Lighthammer barely managed to evade. Soon, more vamps joined, eager to get back at the Night's Blade. Chupa pulled out a phone.

 

>What is it? Have you found Scud?< Reinhardt growled.

 

"No, we haven't been able to get near him." Chupa grinned ferally. Reinhardt made sure Blade and Whistler could hear this. "But, we know where he is and have bait to draw him to us, but you need to be down here for this, since we can't transport the bait without arousing suspicion."

 

>I will be down there on the morrow. Where are you?<

 

"Sandford, North Carolina. He has a life built here." Chupa cackled. "A name change, an appearence change, voice change. But, he is still Scud, hasn't even gotten rid of the glyph."

 

>Have the bait ready by the time I get there.< Reinhardt hung up. Asher and Danielle look uneasily. They were talking about Eric.

 

"You will do perfectly." Lighthammer smirked. Asher and Danielle turned the distress beacon on that Eric had made for them.

 

* * *

 

 

"Shit!" Eric cursed as he saw Asher's and Danielle's distress beacons on. "We need to go!" E-G nodded and they ran out the door, weapon on and their teammates' in hand. By the time they got there, Chupa and Lighthammer were gone, but the other vampires were still there. They killed most of them. Phantom grabbed one when he tried to run away.

 

"Bitch!" Hawkeye snarled as she killed the last vampire beside the one in Phantom's grasp.

 

"Where are they!" He slammed the vamp into the wall. "Where are Shadowstrike and Night Scourge!"

 

"I don't know." He whimpered. "The two never told us where they are gonna take them!"

 

"WHO! WHO TOOK THEM!" Phantom snarled.

 

"C-Ch-Chup-Chupa a-and L-Li-Light-Lighthammer!" He cried.

 

"ARGH!" Phantom punched the vamp in the nose. "Asshole!" He continued to punch him. It went on for awhile until a hand was placed on his shoulder.

 

"Phantom. That's enough. Save your anger for Chupa and Lighthammer. This is only a pawn." Hawkeye said. "Kill him so we can find Shadowstrike and Night Scourge." Phantom let the sniveling vamp go and then staked him.

 

"They are going to pay." He muttered darkly.

 

"Yes they are." Hawkeye said as they began their rage fueled sweep to find any trace of their friends' whereabouts.

 

* * *

 

Blade watched as two kids were thrown into the new cell he and Whistler shared in the North Carolina nest Reinhardt was in.

 

"Assholes! Dicks!" The girl was shouting.

 

"Phantom and Hawkeye'll kill you!" The boy shouted.

 

"We're hoping he'll come." Reinhardt smirked. He left.

 

"You kids okay?" Whistler asked.

 

"Wounded pride, but other than that, we're fine." The boy said. "Name's Night Scourge, this is Shadowstrike."

 

"The Night's Blade?" Blade tilted his head to the side. "Look like you're only sixteen. Little young to be of as much infamy as you are."

 

"Yeah, we are sixteen. Phantom is twenty-five though. He and Hawkeye, she's sixteen, they're the ones that got us so infamous." Shadowstrike said. "hold on, you're the Daywalker, aren't you?" She studied Blade intently. "Holy shit! You are!"

 

"What the hell are you doing captured by these bastards?" Night Scourge gaped.

 

"Had too many suckheads than we could beat." Blade replied.

 

"Phantom'll laugh his ass off about this!" He grinned.

 

"Don't see how that's funny." Whistler snapped.

 

"If we were allowed to disclose his true identity, you'd see how it'd be funny." Shadowstrike giggled.

 

"Is he really a Daywalker?" Blade asked.

 

"Nah. He's human. Used to be a familiar though. Not anymore." She shook her head.

 

"How can he not be a familiar anymore?" Blade demanded.

 

"You'll just have to ask him." Night Scourge and Shadowstrike held up two devices.

 

"Distress beacons. Kinda like tracking devices when turned on." They explained. They turned them on.

 

* * *

 

Phantom shouted in triumph when the two tracking beacons lit up.

 

"Let's go." Hawkeye said as they suited up. A call appeared on the laptop. It was from Reinhardt. Phantom answered it.

 

"Ah, Phantom. It is nice to meet the leader of the group that has instilled as much fear as the Daywalker." Reinhardt smirked. 

 

"Give us back Shadowstrike and Night Scourge." He snarled.

 

"I was hoping for a deal. I give you back your precious team members, in return for your cooperation." Reinhardt said. "We can discuss that at our nest, if you are interested."

 

"We need to have a talk." Hawkeye interjected.

 

"Of course, take as long as you need." He smirked.

 

"Eric. This is a trap. You said that when they figured out you bolted, they'd be after you." Hawkeye hissed.

 

"I know, but I have a plan. We both go, I pretend to agree, they give back Asher and Danielle, then we start ashing them. It's easy. Plus, they don't know about my abilities or else I'd be long gone. I could disappear and then screw up the nest while they're busy with you." Eric sighed.

 

"I hope that works. What about any captives?" She asked.

 

"So long as they aren't familiars, we free them." Eric said. "Sound good?"

 

"Yeah." She nodded.

 

"We will be at your nest in an hour." Phantom said. "There had better not be a hair out of place."

 

"Of course." Reinhardt said, "we will be expecting you." They ended the call.

 

"Get the grenades and let's go." Phantom sighed. Hawkeye grabbed them and they began their walk. Phantom pulled out a vial and began polishing his sword.

 

* * *

 

Reinhardt grinned evilly at Blade, Whistler, Shadowstrike, and Night Scourge as they waited in the meeting place of the nest.

 

"Phantom's gonna ash your ass." Shadowstrike said.

 

"Not if he wants you both alive." He snarled. He turned to Blade and Whistler. "Your weapon's tech will be dead by the rising of the sun. There's nothing you can do about it."

 

"We'll kill you ourselves if you even touch him." Blade growled.

 

"You won't be able to do anything." Reinhardt laughed.

 

"Hope we're not interrupting anything, but we want our team back." A female voice snarked from behind him.

 

"Ah, Hawkeye, Phantom, I could not hear you." Reinhardt smirked.

 

"Bullshit. You heard her, not me." The guy snapped. "What's this about cooperation in exchange for Shadowstrike and Night Scourge?"

 

"Dear _Scud_ , I merely want you to, how do you mortals say, face the music. You ran and now have to face the consequences. Do that, and I'll let your little friends go." Reinhardt took satisfaction in the looks that Blade and Whistler shot him. "It appears that your little friends aren't shocked."

 

"We knew. He told us." The girl, Shadowstrike, and Night Scourge said. "Don't care about it. Water under the bridge and shit."

 

"Well then, boys, let the two kids go and bring me Scud." Reinhardt said. He didn't notice how Phantom was mouthing a countdown. When Shadowstrike and Night Scourge reached them, he shouted;

 

"NOW!" Phantom threw himself into the shadows while Hawkeye tossed the other two their weapons and began ashing vamps. He appeared behind Reinhardt. "Like hell I'm facing _your_ music." He snarled and swung his sword. Reinhardt grabbed it then howled in pain.

 

"The hell?" He screamed. His hands were burning. Phantom smirked. He took off into the nest with Reinhardt on his trail. Hawkeye flipped over a vamp as she beheaded it.

 

"So the Daywalker got himself caught?" She laughed as she freed him. "Fucking hilarious. Name's Hawkeye until tonight's sweep is done."

 

"It's not funny." Blade growled as she freed Whistler.

 

"After all the stories I heard, fucking hilarious. Not even Phantom has got himself caught." She grinned. "But then again, with his uniqueness, unsurprising."

 

"Who is Phantom? I heard Reinhardt call him Scud, but he looks nothing like Scud. Accent is all wrong." Whistler frowned.

 

"He'll tell you after kicking suckhead ass." She tossed them some weapons. "Get fighting, prove that you're some hot shit, else I'm gonna tell everyone that you're not all that against suckheads." Blade and Whistler began killing the vamps. After they had cleared the room, they heard howls above them. Looking up, they saw the red-headed guy fighting against Chupa, Lighthammer, and Reinhardt.

 

"Come on! I thought that you were trained to kill the _Daywalker_ , not some backcountry suckhead hunter! You have to be better than that!" He laughed. He sliced his sword and neatly decapitated Chupa. The other two were not happy.

 

"KICK THEIR ASSES PHANTOM!" Hawkeye yelled. He jumped and drove his sword into Lighthammer's heart. He was reduced to ash. He began parrying and blocking Reinhardt's swings. It was an intense fight. Reinhardt, even with his nearly burnt off hands, was a formidable opponent. It was getting harder to have the upperhand. _Time to change that_. Phantom thought. He slashed one of the cables holding up the platform. He flipped over Reinhardt and slashed through the one on the slashed one's side. He jumped onto the tiny side that was steady. Unfortunately, so did Reinhardt.

 

"GO PETER PAN! KICK HOOK'S ASS!" Night Scourge shouted. It was like fencing the battle. He geared all of his energy for one last thrust. Phantom surged forwards and burried his blade in Reinhardt's head. He was ashed. Phantom looked down at his cheering team.

 

"Ding dong the suckhead's dead! The suckhead's dead!" He shouted as he jumped down the platforms until he dropped the last ten feet to the ground.

 

"Good plan." Hawkeye punched his shoulder. "The Daywalker actually managed to get himself captured." Phantom jerked to look and Blade and Whistler. His lip started to tremble with held back laughter. Finally he couldn't hold back and laughed so hard he cried.

 

"Damn. I never thought you'd get caught B." Blade's and Whistler's eyes widened. Phantom wiped the tears from his eyes.

 

" _SCUD?!_ " They gaped.

 

"The one and only. Only, it's Phantom now." He shrugged.

 

"You're _fighting_?" Blade said.

 

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Kinda have to. Not just cause I'm the fearless leader of the Night's Blade, but I wanna stay undected by vamps, gotta kill them and fight evil."

 

"We'll explain later, but, Phantom. sweep. now." Hawkeye said. "We can't hit everyplace we were gonna cause of this delay."

 

"Right. You guys wanna join up for tonight's sweep?" Phantom said as they walked out of the nest.

 

"Why not." They said.

 

"Cool!" Hawkeye clapped her hands. "I'll take Shadowstrike and Night Scourge and hit the east. Phantom and you guys can hit the west. Meet up at my house at sunrise."

 

"Meet you at sunrise" Phantom said as he grabbed Blade's and Whistler's arms and led them to an alley. "Okay. First things first, I'm not how you remember me. I went cold turkey when I realized I left my weed at the workshop. I'm well known around the town by suckheads. I fight. I kill. I'm a goofy guy when off duty from hunting suckheads and my job. Most important thing, don't call me Josh, Scud, or anything relating to my old name. It will put me in more danger than I already am in. On the sweeps, I'm Phantom. Off, I'm Eric Whistler. Got it?"

 

"Eric Whistler?" Blade raised an eyebrow.

 

"Shut up. In tribute to you guys." He rolled his eyes. "I had to change it for my own safety. I'll explain that back at Hawkeye's."

 

"Okay." They nodded. They swept through the town and made it back to Hawkeye's house before sunrise.

 

"Sweep?" Hawkeye asked as the three guys entered the living room.

 

"Nothing. You?" Phantom sat down.

 

"Nada. Think most of them were either in the nest or in the alley." She said.

 

"E-G, we need to explain to B and W about my _abilities_." Eric said.

 

"How well versed are you in suckhead history?" She turned to them. "I'm Evelyn-Genesis O'Patrick off sweeps. This is Asher and Danielle."

 

"Not very, why?" Blade said.

 

"The suckheads had a public enemy number one. The Frohmeyer family. Reason ones, hunted them relentlessly. Two, could see them and hit them without even trying. Three, could outsmart them easily. Four, and the most important one, they could dectect their heart beart. Couldn't tell when they were coming. Because of that, they nearly wiped out the Frohmeyer line. Whenever one was found, they were killed." E-G grabbed her book. "The Frohmeyers were a family of assassins. They only killed the truely wicked and brought the evil to justice. Blessed with abilities from the Norse, Germanic, and Celtic dieties, supossedly. Later blessed by the Catholic missionaries when they protected them from a group of raiding soldiers. These abilities included high levels of intellegence, more so than the smartest of tutors, extremely good eyesight and aim, think 40/40, the ability to become undected, when being brave and fighting evil like their family does. He inherited those blessings. This is an extreme advantage to anyone whose side he is on. He is one of the, if not _the,_ last Frohmeyer. So long as he fight evil and kills the suckheads, they can't detect him by their senses." Blade and Whistler looked at Eric contemplatively.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Evelyn-Genesis's (E-G/Hawkeye) sword- http://www.southernswords.co.uk/ekmps/shops/southernswords/images/the-new-celtic-sword-leather-sheath-1121-p.jpg (Imagine Celtic knots and triskels all over the blade)
> 
> Her knives- http://ts4.mm.bing.net/th?id=H.4688318684857087&pid=1.7&w=217&h=188&c=7&rs=1  
> http://ts1.mm.bing.net/th?id=H.4719822299859996&pid=1.7&w=250&h=178&c=7&rs=1 (For this one just imagine the hilt is all black.)
> 
> For everyone elses', use your imagination. Though, for Scud's sword, give him a katakana. I can't get that picture out of my head. Blade would be very amused at Scud for using it, if not very shocked.

**Author's Note:**

> I am noting that my name is NOT Evelyn-Genesis. I will not tell you what it is.
> 
> Shadowstrike will be appearing in a future X-Men story I have in the works. No clue as of yet when it will be out. I'm having difficulties getting it started.


End file.
